


The Conversation

by SavageDarling



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageDarling/pseuds/SavageDarling
Summary: The Grace and Frankie episode "The Pot" ended with the kids all locked outside after just watching their mothers confess some deep feelings. Here's my take on what happened afterwards.





	The Conversation

"You aren't my Frankie." It's the first thing any of them says and it snaps Brianna's attention away from the locked door and back to Mallory. 

It cuts her, she'll admit, but she doesn't want to think about that. She smiles and says "Well I'm definitely not your Grace, that's for sure." She smiles all fake teeth and scrunched eyebrows.

It takes Mallory a minute to process and once she does she sighs like she might cry again and god Brianna hopes she doesn't. She looks up and says "That's not what I meant. You are my person. You and Coyote are my people but not the way Frankie is to mom."

Coyote speaks up then because Brianna's high and Mallory's emotional and he just doesn't understand. "Could you guys maybe explain some things because, well, I'm lost." He doesn't put his head down when they both stare at him, even though it's what he wants to do. 

"Mom started talking about how she missed Frankie basically and some other bullshit and then Mal said she wished she had a Frankie and I said 'I thought I was your Frankie' and now my mom and your mom are seriously in some deep shit."

Mallory sighs again and Brianna looks her dead in the face and tells her to, "knock it the fuck off."

She doesn't and instead says something out of the blue, "You can't be my Frankie because we are sisters and sisters don't talk about each other like soulmates. Mom just gave up her GUN for Frankie and told her she liked living with her and liked her 'too much' which is so much gayer than Dad and Sol ever were before they got married." 

Brianna whispers "oh shit," and Coyote doesn't know if he has ever been this surprised by Mallory before.

Mallory looks up and once she realizes what she says she covers her mouth and let's out an "oh god."

Coyote talks then, finally, "I hate to say this because your mom and my mom is a disaster waiting to happen but I think Mal's right. Ever since they moved in together something's changed and not just with our dads. They act different with each other. I think our Moms are into each other."

Brianna turns around then and says, "Okay guys I'm high, Mal's high, and Coyote your brother just called you a wimp who can't handle anything. Sure maybe my mom's in love with Frankie and that was all just a big confession or maybe we all need to go home and stop reading too much into this."

"Yah, maybe you're right. I mean it would be pretty crazy for my mom to be in love with your mom. Right Mal?" He turns from Brianna to Mallory only to realize she's passed out. 

He turns back to Brianna and she gets up and walks to the door. "Let's just see what they are doing now. Maybe they are eating in the kitchen or sitting in the living room." 

He follows her and they peer into the moonlit house and what they see makes everything Mallory said seem even more true. Frankie is sitting on the couch passed out with Grace curled up under a blanket. Frankie's arm is wrapped protectively around Grace who looks blissfully asleep. Coyote turns then to look at Brianna and she shushes him before he can get a word out.

"Forget everything," Brianna says. "Let's just get Mal home and pretend none of it ever happened. 

Coyote glances at her and then back to their moms. He wants to forget because Grace and Frankie together just makes everything that much more complicated but she looked the way with Grace that she'd looked with his father. He tries to find the right word and turns to Brianna once he's got it. "Happy," he says.

Brianna turns to him and says "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic ever so be patient and kind with my errors. I plan on doing quite a bit of grace and Frankie stories but if I get characterizations off I'm new to this. Thanks for the read guys!


End file.
